dc_universe_x_dragonball_z_final_crisisfandomcom-20200215-history
Frieza
''Frieza's Role In Final Crisis Frieza makes his first appearance in episode 1 "Final Crisis". When he death beams Future Trunks from behind. Frieza is the main reason why the DBZ Earth is destroyed as he makes up the idea of the Ultra Death Ball. He is one of 4 powerful villians that mysteriously re-appeared in the DBZ world without warning. Alot stronger, faster and tougher. Appearance Frieza still looks exactly the same as when he died. He's in his 4th form permanantly in DC X DBZ. And in episode 1, he is already in his 100% Form. Frieza As A Playable DC X DBZ Character In DC X DBZ, Frieza is a very hard-to-grasp character. Based off statistics, not very few people actually know how to use him the right way. But Frieza is a very formidable foe when used right! Many of his attacks a some good Recharge Times. But almost all of his attacks have instant Cast Times. Most of his attacks are very compact and need to be aimed well to hit. Frieza is the only character that has energy balls that fly at "undodgeable" speeds If hit, his attacks can do considerable damage. Frieza is currently in his 4th form all the time and is able to go to his 100% 4th Form. '4th Form Move Set:' *L3 = Energy Ball Basic small energy ball. However these fly at blinding speeds. So if the aim is right, they cannot be dodged. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Basic Flight. Allows some extra manuverability in the air. *While Flying, hold O = Power Fly Allows the user to fly at a faster speed. Good for chasing or fleeing. *While Power Flying, click L3 = Speed Boost When used, Frieza will fly at some of the fastest flying speeds in DC X DBZ for a brief period of time. Excellent for chasing and the best choice of escape if cornered. *Hold X = Energy Slice (Do in air) After a 1 second charge, Frieza does a small blade-like energy slice going down. Destroys everything within the radius. *R1 = Light Death Beam Shoots a small beam of energy at speeds so fast that it can hit multiple opponents in a line. With instant cast time and recharge. *R2 = Death Shot A virtually non-lethal attack. But its good for deflecting projectiles or pushing back foes. There may be some instances where the Death Shot actually causes damage. Its rare. *L1 = Death Bomb After a second of charging, Frieza throws a black ball of energy at the foe. When it hits, it creates a shockwave that spreads. A limited range, but useful. It can also destroy or push buildings or other objects. (Ex. Trunks' Gatling Battery) *L2 = Light Death Ray Fires a small blast of energy at the foe. Does limited damage *Move the Right Stick Left/Right = Bluff Frieza's sh-- talk. *Right + O = Power-Up to 50% 4th Form '50% 4th Form Move Set:' *L3 = Enhanced Energy Ball A larger energy ball than average. Still does limited damage however. Just easier to hit with. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Flight does not change. *While Flying, hold O = Power Fly Flight does not change *While Power Flying, click L3 = Speed Burst Flight does not change *Hold X = Enhanced Energy Slice Releases a larger blade of energy and it travels for a longer distance. *Square = Psychic Explosion After a bit of charging, Frieza releases several large explosions around his body. These can hit enemies all around him and can cause some good damage. *R1 = Medium Death Beam A Death Beam with a larger hit radius. Makes it easier to hit opponents with it. *R2 = Double Death Shot Fires 2 Death Shots in quick succession. And with instant cast and recharge time. *L1 = Enhanced Death Bomb Charges and releases a larger Death Bomb and it can cause more damage. The shockwave it produces is 3 times the size. *L2 = Medium Death Ray Fires a larger and more powerful Death Ray. *Move the Right Stick Left/Right = Bluff Same trash. *Right + Triangle = Transform into 100% 4th Form '100% 4th Form Move Set:' *L3 = Triple Energy Balls Fires 3 Powered Energy Balls in quick succession and does more damage AND it can hit more than one target. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Faster Flight. About as fast as Base 4th Form's Power Fly *While Flying, hold O = Power Fly Faster than regular Flight and its.... pretty fast. *Left/Right + O = Island Throw(Ultra) Screen goes black and Frieza pulls out a huge piece of the map and it can cause massive damage and destruction. The screen flashes as the area is destroyed. *Square = Nova Disc (When the Square Symbol appears, press Square again to summon another disc) Summons homing discs that follow the player until they get close then they slice by them and re-follow them again. *While Flying, Hold X = Ram Gives a short boost of speed and anything that makes contact with him will get pushed away or destroyed. *R1 = Heavy Death Beam Fires a very big death beam that flies so fast you cant even see it. It goes right through opponents, projectiles, and it can bounce off buildings. *R2 = Death Ball Frieza's signature attack. Gathers up a huge ball of energy after some charging and throws it down upon the world. It can do crazy damage if used the right way. *L1 = Super Death Bomb Instantly charges and throws a big purple ball of energy that just flies straight down at extreme speeds and just rips any object or player it makes contact with. It literally slides on the ground ripping. *L2 = Heavy Death Ray Fires a large Death Ray that can hit alot more people and does more damage. *Down = Nova Strike Summons a field of energy around Frieza and gives 100% protection from anything for the time being. While at the same time, allowing Frieza to fly at intense speeds. *Move the Right Stick Left/Right = Bluff That Frieza BS again. Trivia'' *The Death Bomb Frieza uses in DC X DBZ is the same attack he used to attempt to destroy Namek twice in the fight against Goku in the TV show of DBZ. *The Super Death Bomb in DC X DBZ is the same attack Frieza used to try to kill Goku but he deflected it into space destroying a planet.